Little red wolf and cherry blossom wolf
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: based on little red riding hood. A wolf cast a spell today for his love return to him the next day but so many years have passed away he wondered how long the love would last till he saw her ears on her head and a tail...WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Little red wolf?**

**I do not own naruto or little red riding hood if I did red and the wolf would be together and if you don't know what naruto is than you're a n00b (just kidding X3)**

**I based this story on another story we all know and love little red riding hood (or is that just me**

_Thinking_

**Random me talk**

_**Prologue **_

**A hurt cry entered sakura's ears as she was skipping in the woods she turned to see a wolf trapped in a bear trap crying at its dark red paw. Sakura slowly walked over taking precaution making sure the hunter wasn't around she opened the hatch letting it free it was about to run away but the red wolf stopped and turned around walking back the wolf transformed before her eyes she always heard of creatures that could transform but she always thought they were just story's "thank yew forw savwing me" the little wolf turned into a young boy around her age(5 years old) with a golden ribbon around his neck which had a black stone with a sliver if a whitish yellow glow matching the moon while he had a t shirt and kaki shorts his physical appearance was red wolf ears that matched his red tail and hair he had black circles around his eye which were the purest blue she had ever seen. "Are yew okay" looking down at the bleeding leg "wait here I'll bring something forw the wound owkay" sakura hurried into the dark woods bring back an arm full of herbs and placing them down "grandmaw tusnade taught me about herbs' she said while rubbing the concoctions on his leg "what's your name mine is sakura"**

"**Is it because of your hair?"**

"**I really don't know my parents never told me"**

"**Well my name is Gaara why do you ask"**

"**Because my parents say it's polite to introduced yourself when you make a new friend" **

"**Let me repay yew" the child said randomly **

**Sakura looked up and cooked her head **

"**Why would you need too repay me? I'm just being nice" **

"**Because yew saved my life if yew didn't come the hunters would have killed me"**

"**Its okay yew don't have too repay me" **

"**But have too its law that if some one saved your life than you have to repay them, at least that's what mommy and daddy said" said the cute little wolf "oh I know close your eyes" sakura did so she felt something around her neck she opened them seeing the toothy grin of the wolf child she looked down to see the necklace he was wearing was around her neck her gaze left the necklace when she felt a something warm on her forehead the wolf child had kissed her forehead then ran off yelling "I have to go my pack is calling bye" before sakura could yell thank you the little wolf child disappeared in the woods **

**Chapter 1**

_It's been ten years since than I haven't seen him but I remember the warm gentle touch and how much I fell in love with him that day_ Sakura's pink hair flowed behind her as she sat where they first meet. When sakura heard her name being called she turned her head to see naruto running towards her waving his hand franticly. He stopped in front of her leaning over panting. He looked up with a goofy grin "sakura your mom was calling for you I think she said something about a favor?" sakura sighed wiping the dirt off her skirt and closed her sketch pad and started to walk toward her house unaware of the watchful eyes in the forest.

"Sakura I need you to take this sake to grandma tusnade" her mother holding out a big bottle of the drink sakura sighed _this is the10th time this week and it's only Tuesday _sakura was about to walk out side when her mother yelled out

"No talking to and unusual animals ok we don't want you to be eaten ok" giggled her mother "and don't bring any home you remember what happened last time don't you" sakura glared at her mother.

_I was five you can't blame me for bringing a baby squirrel, it looked like it was fine how was I suppose to know it had rabies _Sakura sighed touching the stone on the ribbon around her neck walking out the door carrying the sake with her.

Sakura walked along the path listening to the birds as they landed on her shoulder and flew around her tweeting and whistling. Knocked on the door she heard a few crashes and bangs before the door swung open. To see tusnade half drunk, you could tell by her cheeks that were pink she looked at sakura's shoulder and pointed yelling out "the peanut man from planters peanuts" she started getting dizzy then collapsing

Tusnade woke up to the smell of soup she looked up to see sakura grumbling about something about stupid drunk addicts she poured the soup in tusnade's bowl and placed the sake down on the table she started out the door

"Wait your going out at this time at night" looking at the clock 7:00pm.

"I'll be fine anyway I'm a ninja remember" then leaving tusnade to her soup

Sakura continued on the path when she heard sniffling sakura looked around franticly searching and following where the crying was coming from she finally stopped when she saw a little wolf girl crying sakura walked over and sat next to her "what's the matter" she looked up her eyes red from tears

"I got lost from my family and I don't know where they are"

"Do you want me to help you find them? I don't think they could be too far" sakura said looking around the little wolf child's brown little tail wagged franticly with happiness "would you really"

"Sure just tell me what you remember about where your parents were"

The girl though with a desperate look then said

"I remember there being a river and a giant tree with flowers the color of your hair"

Sakura grumbled _crap if I would have know it was that far away I wouldn't have asked_

"Are you mad at me" seeing tears in her eyes

"No no I was just thinking I think I know where your parents are" the girl's tail wagged even quicker than thought possible it seemed she would be flying any moment now

Sakura picked her up and started walking up a hill when she reached she was exhausted she sat on the ground catching her breath while the little girl was humming while collecting acorns when she heard a delightful squeal sakura rose up and followed the sound two silver and gray wolves were cheerfully licking her there eyes rose she saw that both had red eye on the left a gold on the right _twins? _They began to growl when they saw her slowly steeping forward one lunged at her but she got on her hands and tossed him with her foot making him against a tree the other ran towards her she slid her foot trying to trip it but it jumped and bit down on her leg making it bleed she grabbed the wolf by the scruff and tossed him against a tree she took a handkerchief from her bag and wrapped it around her wound she took a kunai ready to fight when she saw they were running away carrying the child she saw something glint in the other wolfs mouth she touched her neck _my necklace it's gone_ she ran as fast a she could with her injured leg to retrieve the stolen necklace

**What do you think of it so far well R&R and you'll get a third chapter yes I mean third chapter because when I place the first I placed the second and third just for you I mean R&R or I will tie you up and poke you with a stick poke poke poke I think it's dead**__


	2. Chapter 2

Little red wolf chapter 2

_Thinking _

**My annoying jabbering **

**What your about to read has gaara out of character for a good reason to because if gaara never had the demon inside of him he would be very, very cheery**

I do not own naruto or little red riding hood if I did there sure as heck would be a lot of pocky

**Remembering eyes**

_My necklace it's gone_ she ran as fast a she could with her injured leg to retrieve the stolen necklace she finally reached the river "damn I lost them" she huffed she looked to her right spotting a distant cherry tree she limped toward the tree she was about 15 meters away when she saw a pack of not just wolves but wolves in human form some in mid form some in complete transformation she skimmed looking for her necklace it was in two human twin hands she couldn't see who they were talking to but they seemed very angry because they threw a rock at them the figure came to sight she though her heart skipped a beat when she who it was the name escaped her lips in a hushed whisper "gaara" the figure turned his head there eyes meet before sakura ran forgetting about her wound till she felt something on top of her she turned her head spitting out leaves the twins put her arm behind her back

"Hey chief what do you want us to do with the girl" the one on the right licked his lips looking hungerly at sakura the one on the left used his free hand to slap the one on the right

"What did I do Secero" wined the one on the right holding his head

"You're scaring her Fertio" said Secero in a stern voice

Gaara slapped his forehead muttering "why am I surrounded by idiots"

"What was that" both said curiously in harmony

"I said to take here to my house so I can have I word with her"

"Okay boss" they said in a solute grinning from ear to ear as they pushed sakura toward the giant cherry blossom tree which was bigger than she expected she looked around to see curious looks from the pack as Secero and Fertio brought her into a well little cave that was under the roots of the tree

"Guard the doors make sure no one comes in" gaara said

"But boss…."

"No but do it now"

Both sulked as they went out side to guard sakura couldn't help but feel nervous _well of course your nervous you haven't seen him in ten years after he just gives you a necklace and kisses you on your forehead then just runs off how could you not_

Gaara's POV

_Crap what am I suppose to say I haven't seen her in ten years and does she, she seem uneasy or am I just paranoid of course she's uneasy you give her a necklace and not to mention a kiss on the fore head than ran off without an explanation_

Gaara's thought for a few minutes more before finally saying something

"Um here's your necklace back he said holding it out

Sakura's POV

Sakura could see a hint of pink on his cheeks she couldn't help but giggle when she took the necklace gaara jerked his head "what are you laughing at" turning even more red which made her laugh harder an make him turn brighter after she was done laughing she wiped the tears from her eyes to see gaara passed out

**(Sorry if gaara seems out of character but it has to do with the story)**

Sakura walked over _poor fellow probably passed out from embarrassment _sakura turned around to get help sakura gasped when she felt arms snake around her arm "don't you dare try to escape sakura, you think it's so funny to laugh when I'm embarrassed do you?" he was grinning ear to ear "do you know what happens when someone I haven't seen in a long time visits me" sakura shakes her head "they get a……glomp attack" gaara tackled her to the ground making her fall to the ground with a hard thud sakura started to giggle very loudly making gaara giggle too they rolled around laughing on the floor till they calmed down sakura must of fell asleep because when he looked over her eyes were closed gaara picked her up to set her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of her shirt he tried to get her off but she snuggled her head in his shirt he sighed _God I wish I had some help right now_

Meanwhile

"Hey Secero do you know what's happening in there" Fertio looked over he saw that Secero was unconscious

"Crap hey boss….whoa" a full blush came when he saw the sight _not that kind of help damn it_

"I'll just leave you be I'll tell everyone not to disturb you"

"Wait its not what you..." the wolf already shut the doorgaara sighed in defeat as the sun started to set he put sakura under the covers and he sat on top he closed his eyes to feel sakura snuggle closer and put her arm around him he got coffee and drifted to sleep.


End file.
